Verbrennen
by Vampire Louis
Summary: Yohji has an addiction that's barely keeping him alive. It's not a liquid or a pill or even a powder... it's game of pushing limits and playing with intangible fire. So what does Aya have to do with it?


Title: Verbrennen

Author: Vampire Louis

Rated: Pg

Warnings: Mild Shounen-ai? (AxY) Depends on how you look at it ;

Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Weiss so... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...

Special Thanks to: Lys... you rock. Since I lost my long-time editor, I wasn't inspired to write or show my stuff to anyone so... thank you. ;

****

Notes: AHAHAHA I bet you all thought I was dead or had given up the fan fic ghost. Ooooho how wrong you were cackles . Sorry kitties, I'm not done torturing you with my AxY crap yet so... suffer? O.o; Yeah, I'm sleep deprived, can you tell? Anyway! This is the part where I give you all those kind of important notes I had been neglecting to give due to... stuff. So cracks knuckles Where to begin? How about with this story? It's actually based on a tiny piece of a fic I read once somewhere. Unfortunately I can't remember what the title was or who the author was if my life depended on it so… I guess stating the pervious was kind of moot, ne? Moving along..

__

RoA: Yeah yeah... I got half way through the chapter then the world turned upside down on me and I was forced to stop and work on that pain in my ass called Life. I seriously haven't given up on it yet.. I WILL get it written (I promise) it's just gonna take me forever .! is too stubborn to give up

__

Other fics: The Prequel and the Sequel to My Last Breath are written. When you get to see them depends on how much longer I need to marinate those fics in my mind. Already I dislike the sequel and the prequel is too short bla bla bla. So... be patient and I should have those out for you to read sometime (soon).

Well then, enough of this ramble and onto my short little PWP! Hope you enjoy it .;

Aya was a drug.

At first, when the blond thought about what he was comparing Aya of all people to, the idea sounded stupid. However, the truth behind it was so blatant that it could not be ignored. Aya's anger, his wrath, his attention... it was all some kind of inexorable toxin, sinking deep into his blood stream in order to feed the rest of his ravenous body. It would be understating it to say that the man could never get enough of it. The drug that was Aya pumped into his dead system and gave him such an electrical shock that he could swear he felt life in his hollow shell once more.

To think, it had started with just a slip up. One tiny mistake and Aya had flown off the handle, like Aya was sometimes known to do, ranting about the irresponsibility in their team whose name was Yohji. The preposterous idea that one foul made the blond the "irresponsibility of Weiss" was so absurd to Yohji that he felt anger flood him and he snapped to his own defense. Drunk or not he wasn't about to stand for a little redheaded shit telling him what he was or was not to a team that said redhead had only joined a few months earlier. Anger pricked at his skin as it washed over him and stirred up the ghost of a man he had known to be dead for many a year now. It was only after he was back in the safety his room, letting the irritation of Aya's words smolder out into oblivion that he realized what kind of rush it gave him. A rush that filled a once insatiable hole inside him, thus an addiction was born.

The green-eyed one couldn't get that kind of reaction out of Omi ever. In fact, he had only seen Omi really pissed off once but the procedure it took to get the kid to that burning point and the kind of consequences it reaped afterwards wasn't worth it. Ken, on the other hand, was easy to piss off. Too easy. A few correctly placed words at just the right time would have Ken throwing punches. Again, it was just too easy. What Yohji needed was a challenge and Aya fit the profile perfectly.

After several months of close observation with his P.I. tinted glasses, Yohji could pick up on the subtle little things which made Aya twitch. He began to see what little buttons he could push that would move the younger man in just the wrong way to set a tiny fire in his mind. With a bit more work that fire would grow into a blaze of fury and that fury would lash out at him, scorching every inch of eldest assassin. This fire Aya directed at him, this anger, this hatred, this loathing, echoed a fire that had only burnt dimly in Yohji for years until it finally gave out and he joined Weiss. It was mildly entertaining how everyone seemed to think of the new member as cold ice but Balinese... perhaps because Balinese -always- saw things differently. Where others saw a glacier, Yohji saw an inferno.

And so came the enticing game of pushing Aya's buttons and messing up on purpose just to goad the other, making the new 'leader' play along in his twisted little game. Irony could be found in the fact that Yohji could only find peace in rage but somehow... somehow it all made sense. Omi and Ken passed it off as simply differences in personality and things of the like but they were wrong. In fact, Yohji was sure he could have gotten along with Aya just as well as Omi and definitely better than Ken if he wanted to because he was a people person and he knew how to play the game to win people's favors. Hell, he had been doing it for at least a decade before he ever joined Weiss, however, the written off excuse for his and Aya's behavior towards each other was still somewhat understandable. After all, It wasn't exactly expected of a 'people person' to use his people skills against himself on purpose, which is why no one would ever catch on to his little game.

Mildly he wondered what would happen if Aya ever caught onto his scheme and made the choice to deny the man what he so desperately needed. Deciding that letting his esteemed leader finding out about his plans was absolutely not acceptable, the assassin smiled a little to himself. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted that Aya was tending the flowers and looking particularly agitated due to the swarm of noisy girls begging for his attention. With a small frown, Yohji made his move towards the front of the room.

/Sorry Ladies.../ He found himself suddenly grinning widely as he prepared for another round of manipulating Aya into his will of things.

/... but I need his attention more than you./

"Why my most ravishing lovelies, you are going to make our flowers wilt with envy over each of you." He could feel the disapproving glare upon his back, and it only encouraged him. "I fear I will be out of a job soon if you continue to stand here and mock our humble looking plants with your beauty."

"You will be out of job soon anyway if you keep that up." Aya growled only loud enough for Yohji to hear. The prickling sensation at the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine and he turned to smile at the man who only continued to glare at him with loathing set deep in his lavender eyes.

"Wow Ayan, you're so kind!" The bright jade eyes sparkled a little. "I -will- take my smoking break now, thank you so much!" With that said, Yohji proceeded to walk towards the door and wave a hand back at the redhead without bothering to turn around, "See you in ten!"

"YOHJI!" Aya shouted, his voice seething with venomous promises of torture if the blond did not return instantly. And of course, the blond did not return instantly. After all, the better he got the redhead worked up, the better the lashing.

Part of Yohji felt guilty for skipping out on his work and slacking as much as he did just to piss off the "leader" because he knew, in the end, it affected Omi and Ken too. Aya wasn't the only one who had to pick up his slack but Aya -was- the only one who would get profusely mad at him for slacking in the first place. So it made the whole thing worth the effort and if he ever found his soul again, he would remind himself to apologize to the chibi and the soccer player. He liked both of them. It was never his intention to get them in the crossfire. Oh, well.

It was tempting to call Yohji a drug but the problem with that lay in the fact that Aya didn't use the blond like an addict would use a drug; rather, he 'fed' Yohji like a drug would feed an addict. Upon his arrival to Weiss, the redhead had begun to take notice of all the makings of his fellow assassins. He continued to observe them in secret and collect mental notes for several months after only to go over them in painstaking scrutiny at the end of each day. Why? Purely in hopes of coming up with some sort of conclusion about each one of them, of course. Needless to say, at the end of those several months he finally made his conclusions as planned.

The first set of notes was upon the tactical leader of Weiss, Omi.

Omi was dark. Not the kind of dark you got when you turned off the lights at night but the kind of dark that blotted out everything and made even the largest of lights seem fairly insignificant in its inky blackness. It was, to say the least, surprising. The kid managed to appear as bright as the morning sun and never let the mask truly waver until the occasional 'mission-gone-wrong' when Aya would catch a glimpse of what really bubbled under a perfectly pleasant exterior. It was strange to the redhead that in some ways when he realized Omi really -was- as cheerful as he pretended and despite his darkness, the kid honestly cared about all of them. Why? He still had yet to figure that out.

The next person on his list of notes was Ken. Ken, he had deduced, was the most human out of all of them... or at least the most real. Ken didn't hide his feelings. He didn't paint pretty masks to wear all the time and amuse the audience, which was the world. No, if Ken was pissed it showed and if he was happy, it showed. In this aspect of things, Ken was a rather simple person. It was this "simple" nature that made the soccer lover really likeable. He was easy going for the most part but, unfortunately, was also easy to provoke. Aya had an all too up-close and personal experience with that when he was first dumped onto Weiss and it was something he didn't care to experience again.

Last on his list of people to watch was Yohji. Kudou Yohji. A rather fascinating creature with well-kept looks, polished lines, and a cocky attitude that always seemed to be asking for trouble. Yohji wore a very clever mask like Omi but unlike Omi, Yohji wasn't dark. He was hollow. An empty shell which must have held an amazing life inside that sadly became extinguished long before its time and long before Aya had ever met him. At first the man appeared lazy, carefree, laid back and no where near as easy to provoke as Ken. Regretfully (or not so regretfully in some cases) not all of his mask was a facade. For example: when Yohji felt like putting up a resistance to confrontation, there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to disturb him. Yohji had a special talent for both pleasing and pissing off people because he was a "people person" and obviously made it his job to know how people tick but.... there was more to him than that.

In the early times of Aya's arrival to the flower shop he noted how the others reacted to him. Omi welcomed him, friendly as ever. Ken was resistant to change and didn't really care for him at first. And Yohji was...observant. In the beginning the eldest took on a friendly role to see if he could get close to him but when Aya snapped at him, Yohji took a different approach to see how their new member really worked. Abyssinian knew from the moment the blond started his little game what the playboy was doing; yet he did not stop it or even bother to fight it. On the contrary, the redhead fueled it... intentionally. The "game" interested him enough because he genuinely got worked up over it. Yohji really -did- know how to push all of his buttons and, though it angered him, it intrigued him enough to humor the older man in order to continue observing him.

The girls were starting to give him a headache. He could sense that Yohji was going to try his hand at diminishing his already lacking patience so he started his glare early and grinded his teeth to keep himself from commenting or acting out. Aya distantly wondered what would happen if he never gave into Yohji's advances. Perhaps it was the theorized result that became one of the main reasons he indulged the green eyed one and went along with the scheme of things. He couldn't honestly say that he wanted Yohji to become nothing more than a broken shell. The man was still too valuable and too interesting to let go just yet...

At last irritation finally got the better of him and he spoke in a hushed tone, not really intending anyone to hear. "You will be out of job soon anyway if you keep that up." Maybe one day he would be able to not let the little pokes and prods Yohji delivered affect him but for now, he seethed with the unfortunate knowledge that luck was not on his side today.

"Wow Ayan, you're so kind! I -will- take my smoking break now, thank you so much! Be back in ten." Abyssinian scowled for a minute before he finally boiled over.

"YOHJI!" Alas, the words fell on barren ground and triggered no response of the visible kind.

"Fine, go on. Have a smoke. You always abandon your partners anyway."

Now -that- got a response.

Balinese whipped around with murder flirting dangerously in his eyes. "At least I don't let them get hit by cars."

And then there was silence. With their nerve endings singed the game came to a screaming halt and the recoil began. Somehow in this little fire dance they had engaged in, the two of them had never crossed the lines, always being mindful of what was enough and what was over the top. Logic would tell you that it was only a matter of time until they both finally got burned yet neither actually ever expected it to happen. Perhaps someday the two of them would learn not to play so carelessly with fire but then again...

Girls squealed. The blond left to have a cigarette and the redhead went silently back to work.

It was just another day in the flower shop.


End file.
